


Boyfriend Hoodie & Other Stories

by yukipri



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comedy, Comic, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Nosebleed, Polyamory, Size Difference, gratuitous muscles, pervs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukipri/pseuds/yukipri
Summary: ＊Turned into a series!Short silly comics in the lives of some boyfriends.Established Ash x Eiji x Shorter, with Sing probably eventually joining them too.*Everyone lives AU





	1. Boyfriend Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> Comic reads Japanese direction, or right to left.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/47209024402/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/33385140378/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/47209024302/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. Lap Sitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji likes to sit on Shorter's lap. It sometimes causes problems.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/47602427631/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/40636008113/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand apparently this is a series now ^ ^; Sing'll probably appear in the next one and I'll probably have to add some ship tags...>.>;;;
> 
> A lil heads up that I'm currently running a giveaway on both my Twitter and Tumblr until April 24th, 2019, with Banana Fish postcards as an option ^ ^ Check 'em out if you might be interested!


	3. Sing's Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter is sometimes a very, VERY questionable role model. Maybe Sing should rethink idolizing him so much (or, maybe not).
> 
> Shoreiji with some Pre-SingEiji.
> 
> WARNING: A lotta Butts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sing's a wee bit older than canon in the first part of this, he's around the same height as Eiji but still hasn't started his major growth spurt, so I'm putting him around 16. Timeskip, probably around GoL, so 21ish?

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/33840228918/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/40751010253/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/40751010223/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/47664439752/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/33840230038/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/33840230668/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy Sing bb <3

**Author's Note:**

> 'Nuff said, just a short and silly comic ^ ^; Thanks so much for viewing!
> 
> You can find all my currently posted illustrations already on my social medias, but they'll probably gradually be posted here too. If you want to share them, please reblog my posts on [Tumblr](http://yukipri.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/YukiPri_Art)!
> 
> Any kudos/comments are greatly appreciated! Thanks so much! ^ ^


End file.
